Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a polarizer for a display device, a method of manufacturing the polarizer, and a display panel having the polarizer.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, a display device having light weight and small size has been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (CRT) display device has been used due to a performance and a competitive price. However the CRT display device has a weakness with a size or portability. Therefore a display device such as a plasma display panel (PDP), a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting display (OLED) has been highly regarded due to small size, light weight and low-power-consumption.
The liquid crystal display device applies a voltage to specific molecular arrangement configured to change the molecular arrangement. The liquid crystal display device displays an image using changes of optical property (for example, birefringence, rotatory polarization, dichroism and light scattering) of a liquid crystal cell according to the changes of the molecular arrangement.
The liquid crystal display device includes a polarizer configured to control molecular arrangement of the liquid crystal. Recently, in-cell polarizer structure that the polarizer is formed inside of the display panel may be applied to the liquid crystal display device. For example, a wire grid polarizer may be used. However, there has been a problem due to uneven pattern of the wire grid polarizer, aperture ratio may be decreased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.